Conventionally, on a production line for disposable diapers and the like, a continuous sheet such as a nonwoven fabric or a film is caused to travel continuously along a predetermined travel path, and, during the travel, a hot melt adhesive agent is applied on one of the surfaces of the continuous sheet.
Such application is performed by a hot melt adhesive agent applying apparatus 20 (hereinafter referred to as an HMA applying apparatus 20) (e.g., see FIG. 1A). The HMA applying apparatus 20 has, for example, a main body which is a head 21 arranged at a predetermined position on a travel path of a continuous sheet 2, and the head 21 has a nozzle 22 serving as an ejecting section and opposing the continuous sheet 2. With the nozzle 22 being in contact with the continuous sheet 2, a hot melt adhesive agent 4 in a molten state is ejected from the nozzle 22 and applied to the continuous sheet 2. It is to be noted that, normally, in order to keep the hot melt adhesive agent 4 in a molten state, the head 21 is heated to, for example, 140° C. to 160° C. with an appropriate heating mechanism, not shown (e.g., see PTL 1).